Anyone But Draco
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: A story for my Belgian friend, Kaaay.xD. Hope you like it, Kay!


**It's a story, read it. **

She sat down on the long, emerald couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. Sighing, she glanced at the clock. Midnight. Just what she needed, a restless night, filled with assignments due the next day. Taking out her quill, she dipped it into the ink, trying to write her potions essay. After several attempts, she threw her quill down, groaning. Curse Snape. She thought he simply _adored _Slytherins. Maybe she just had too much Gryffindor inside her.

Suddenly, the door swung open, a blonde head popping out from behind.

"Kyra?" the boy asked.

"That's Kay to you, Malfoy, what do you want?" the girl asked.

"Metaphorically speaking, nothing."

"Stop being cute." This, Kay did not want to happen. She loved it when Malfoy was playful. Sometimes she loved it a little too much.

"Oh, Kay, you know that is clearly impossible. As much as I'd love to fulfill your wish, I just can't. Besides, I know how much you _treasure _my charming looks."

"Stuff it, ferret boy. Or am I going to have to hex you?"

"Like you'd dare." Kay knew that the boy was right, she could never hurt him, no matter how stupid or arrogant he was being. Sure, he was annoying, but he was sweet (sometimes) and beautiful. That was a pure fact. His blonde, almost white, hair shone in the soft glow of the candle light. And his _eyes_. The silver orbs sparkled with a mix of excitement and angst.

But the thing that Kay was most passionate about was the boy's lips. The way they stood, formed into a sly smile. The color of which Kay could not describe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Realizing she was starring at the boy like a new toy, she blinked a few times, shaking her head. Getting up, she started toward the boy.

"I'm not looking at you."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know how you look at me, just like I'm a puppy. You have that look in your eyes like you just want to tackle me, and kiss me all over."

"I do not! And how do you know what my eyes look like? If I didn't know any better, you want to kiss me much more than I want to kiss you." How she wished this was true. She never even got to called him by his first name.

"You wish. I bet you'd just love to feel these sweet lips on your own." This was true, much did Kay dream about what those two lips felt like. So, she decided to find out herself. Pressing up on the balls of her feet, she connected her lips to the taller's pair.

The blonde's eye widened in shock, sliver growing larger. Pulling away from the girl, he shouted, "What the heck was that?"

"You said I wished I could feel your lips. So, I felt them. They seem softer than you." Malfoy gapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, anyone with eyes can see you're not the nicest person. But, maybe your lips make up for that."

"Are you trying to be poetic and trying to cover up what you just did? 'Cause it's not working."

Kay shrugged. "Thought it was worth a shot. Besides, I have always loved playing with you, _Draco._" she purred in his ear. The blonde shuddered.

"So what you're saying is, you like me? I mean actually like me?"

"More than you'll ever know."

A smile formed on his lips. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"What?"

"Ever since first year, I kept hearing about the famous Kyra. I didn't know who you were or what you looked like. But when I finally laid eyes on you, I realized, that you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Your dark hair, how it flows gently below your shoulders. How your brown eyes glow in the dark, they light up whenever I look at them." _Was Draco Malfoy trying to express feelings? That's never happened._

"What are you trying to say?" She just had to hear him say it.

"I-I-I..." he stuttered. This was priceless.

Kay giggled. Wrapping her arms around Draco's shoulders, she said, "Shut up and kiss me." Satisfying her, Draco locked his lips, fitting around Kay's perfectly.

"Now _that _is what a first kiss is supposed to be like." Draco said.

"Isn't it nice when you use your brain correctly?" Kay teased. Draco slapped her arm mischievously.

"Oh, you love me, don't try and hide it." Kay stifled a giggle behind her hand. "And you laugh, how nice you are."

"Aw, I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy felt hurt."

A pink rose in the blonde's cheeks. "It's cute." Kay added quickly. "Really."

"We've established that I'm cute, let's move on." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Now, why are you up so late? A pretty girl like yourself should be in bed by now."

"First off, I don't need beauty sleep like a certain blonde I know." Said boy slapped her arm. "And second, our wonderful head of house gave me a whole report due in the morning, and my brain is fried."

"Come here, I'll help you." So, both Slytherins sat on the couch. "Alright, I won't actually write it for you, but I will assist you."

Picking up a quill, Kay responded, "Please, you know I hate potions." She gave him the best puppy dog face she could.

Right there, Draco felt his heart break. This girl was in need of help, and he didn't know what to do. Sighing, he said, "Okay, I'll write _part _of it. But you have to do the rest."

Kay's eyes lit up, and she gave Draco a soft peck on the cheek. Blushing, he continued to write, his hand occasionally brushing over the girl's each time he dipped the quill into the ink.

* * *

After a half-hour of writing, Draco set down the writing utensil, yawning. He couldn't believe it, he written the whole essay for the girl. When he tried to get her to write the rest, he noticed, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He tried shaking her awake, but it was no use. So, he ended up just writing the entire paper. He didn't want her to get in trouble. He also didn't want her to have to do it in the morning. Anyway, she looked too sweet to wake up. _Sweet_. No way could you could describe Kay like that. She was strong, loud-mouthed, and psycho at points. But, Draco loved her. Butterflies pounded in her stomach whenever she was around him. And her laugh, it was sweet, like chimes.

And her voice, sweet, like sugar.

She was different; she wasn't afraid of him like most people.

She was beautiful; she wasn't little kid cute, she was like a work of art.

But mostly, she was Kay. She didn't take things from people. She stood up for herself. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Most importantly, however, she wouldn't take anyone but Draco.

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
